


Game of Dogs

by The Terror Terrier (DeadCats4444)



Category: Battle Royale - All Media Types, Battle Royale - Takami Koushun, Original Work, Survivors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crimes & Criminals, Dog Fighting, Evil, Evil Plans, Multi, Murder, Organized Crime, Other, Sadism, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadCats4444/pseuds/The%20Terror%20Terrier
Summary: The city is run by the murderous, heinous, bloodthirsty, evil and villainous dogs, brutalizing the property and murdering other animals and other dogs for pleasure. Such sadism filled in the dogs' minds have led to another potent battle royale, where many evil dogs enroll to murder each other.The legendary murderous dogs have been here and there, killing many other pets in the city. Their feared reputation and dangerous careers go undetected, due to human sympathy with dogs. However, many animals' lives have lost in the bloodthirsty murders of these evil killer dogs.Don't think all the dogs are good. No, there are no good dogs. Only the truly evil and villainous dogs will dominate the psyche of the ecosystem.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The story was partly inspired by Survivor Dogs (by Erin Hunter team) and Battle Royale (by Koushun Takami), with elements being shared between. However, no characters from Survivor Dogs are included in this battle royale-style story.
> 
> All the dogs in the story are unambiguously evil, with varying degrees of villainy. So don't expect any heroic moment from these dogs.
> 
> In short, Survivor Dogs meets Battle Royale, but all the dogs are villains.
> 
> Also, DO NOT TRY THIS IN REAL LIFE. I do not endorse any kind of dog abuse and dog fighting events, and anything similar to them. Even if you hate dogs, you should never abuse them at any point.

It's midnight. It's silent on the streets.

Mowing down on the streets, there are multiple dead animals lying on the floor, being disemboweled and have blood puking from their noses and mouths.

Majority of them are cats, and their dead bodies were disemboweled so hard and some of them were eaten. Even many kittens had their bodies eaten and disembodied, though no one could ask why.

Even mice. Despite swarms of them coming here and there, they are being highly consumed into the dogs' maws. These pests are usual delicacies in their mouths because dogs also hunt mice and rats, but many dead cats, who were supposed to catch mice?

They're bitten, mauled, disemboweled and disembodied, by packs of ruthless, bloodthirsty dogs, not just for fun, but for their meal intents.

These little creatures were not defenseless, just being overwhelmed.

The bloodthirsty dogs, while eating cat flesh for meals, also fought each other, from kill steals, land disputes, to personal reasons. The dogs, large and small, bite each other and scratch each other, heavily wounding many of them in the bloody fights not unlike the underground matches hosted by the criminal organizations.

An infamous dog that has murdered so many of these small creatures, and has been hidden in plain sight. The dog looks gold, and pristine, unlike most of the most-savage dogs commonly seen owned by the criminal organizations, but his maw and fur are stained with blood, have consumed many of the quiet creatures throughout the streets. A bloodthirsty dog that was last seen mauling a small kitten to death, and disappeared from the sights.

When the bloodthirsty dogs come out, the city streets are a battlefield. Battle for the loyalty and survival has just begun, for the most-psychopathic, most-bloodthirsty, most-heinous domesticated canines.


	2. The Murderous Beginning, Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first actual chapter, the series' villain protagonist is a Golden Retriever who's a legendary serial killer together with his pack of evil dogs. The bloodthirsty legacy continues from his legendary murderous past, aiming to annihilate other animals from the streets as well.

An unknown mongrel and a Golden Retriever were confronting each other, in the night and silent street. Their fangs and claws begin to show and the standoff was prepped with their linguistic commands from their snarls.

One of them is a serial killer who has mauled the small animals weaker than him. Another one is guarding his own lair from being attacked by the invading killers.

"Easy peasy. You want to raid my house? Don't get my longpaws to set ya away."  
"Black dogs, you filthy piece of poo. Longpaws don't deserve survival. I'm gonna flip yer out."  
"You're kinda racist and you want to eliminate black dogs?"  
"I never apologised for the massive annihilation as well. The stronger race expels out the weaker ones."  
“So you wanted to destroy my home?!”  
“You pitiful goon. I would love to taste your blood.”

The Retriever’s licking his fangs as he’s standing his aggression against the mongrel, and both are about to take a harsh brawl, between scratches and bites.

“Your name?”  
“Randell.”  
“Name’s Roland.”  
“Haha. Let’s fight to death, now.” Randell chuckled, his psychotic intent shown.

Roland dashed onto Randell but is hit by Randell’s headbutt. He then spin around and attacks Roland as he falls on the road, trying to bite him. Roland pushes on Randell’s forelegs with his, trying to claw him off.

Grabbing and rolling on each other, Randell tried to manage Roland’s neck, but he pushed away from him. Scratching some of the bodies using claws, both dogs wrestle on each other as they try to fight each other to death.

Randell’s pack members jumped out from the fireballs after they vandalised the house, burning it by causing some short circuit. As the pack notices Roland fighting their leader, they approach and confront him.

“Damn it, you have killed so many animals?!” Roland asked.  
“You’ll be my next meal!” Randell bites and kicks him.

A Dachshund and a Dalmatian charged on that mongrel who’s trying to fend off the Retriever from being his next meal, biting and clawing him. The black dog then struggles to fend off the killer pack and trying to claw them back while kicking them with his legs.

“Get me off!” Roland howled as he tried to fight back, getting injuries on his body.  
“You better serve us or I’ll kill you!” The Dachshund clawed him.  
“You’re trying to escape a bitch?” The Dalmatian opened her maw on the mongrel’s eyes. “You can’t escape us.”

After consecutively biting and clawing him, Roland gets highly injured and he pushes them away. He tried to escape them quickly and enter the alley.

However, before the mongrel could escape, the Golden Retriever chases him, and starts biting him on the the body, causing bleeding wounds on the black dog’s body.

“I think you couldn’t survive any longer. Welcome to hell.”

Randell drinks Roland’s blood and eats some of his flesh, and he enjoyed the sadistic acts. Annihiliating the human family and killing a pet dog, he feels no remorse for this.

The Dalmatian then walks onto Randell, as he consumes Roland’s body with blood stained on the face. She then asked him.

“Well, you’re Jack the Ripper?”  
“Just shut up and back away, Samniel. You gonna be next if you do so!” Randell spoke softly, kindly to taunt the Dalmatian.  
“Grrr...”

Samniel backs away, and she looks at Randell eating more of the black dog’s flesh. The Dalmatian stared at the dead body. And Randell starts walking off.

His pack followed. The most notorious and bloodthirsty demeanor of the dogs are everywhere.

On the Bedford Street, a Jack Russel Terrier can be seen chasing a kitten, and he managed to outrun it. As the kitten is trying to get away from him, he opened his maw and mounted on the small cat, biting it and turning into a delicious cat meat for him. As he crunches the small feline bones, the kitten couldn’t give out its agony before becoming a dog’s delicious cat meat.

The cat blood can be seen squeezing as the dog eats the kitten, killing it and making it a delicacy for the bloodthirsty animal. Just a tip of the iceberg.

"Cats shall never exist. Nor does squirrels. Dogs are the best animals, ever." said the Terrier.

After consuming the dead kitten, the Terrier then encounters the pack. He then looked at those dogs with blood stained on their fur.

"Name's?" The Jack Russel Terrier asked.  
"Randell. I love killing people." The Golden Retriever nods, with a creepy grin.  
"Satchel. I love killing other animals to death." The Dachshund grins like a sadist.  
"Samniel. Who doesn't enjoy killing?" The Dalmatian nods.  
"Well, am Terrace. The dogs are the only and the best animals in the world." The Terrier replies.  
"The weaklings like cats and birds should be wiped out. The strong should annihilate the weak." Randell grins.  
"Hahaha. See." Samniel nods. "I'm an old bitch, but I enjoy killing."  
"You all have been douchebags. I am not your friend." Randell nods.  
"Me neither. The city will be full of evil. Dogs are not stupid. They are cunning creatures." Terrace nods.  
"Right. The good guys should never exist." Randell giggles. "Dogs are the most loyal and the most faithful to everything, so the evil will only get more widespread through loyalty. No one will stop the dogs from spreading the malice."  
"No one outsmarts us. We are the most cunning." Terrace adds.  
"Teeheeee." The other dogs grin.

As they are plotting some evil plans, a cat is seen walking nearby, minding her business. But as she's aware of these dogs' notorious "cat eaters" trait, she's scared of those dogs and try to evade them with running.

However, the dogs start dashing upon noticing the cat, and chasing her as she's trying to hide from the brutal killers. However, she couldn't escape the sheer brutality of them and got pinned down once they got her outside a house, then she tried to fight back these dogs who try to maul her.

Despite the cat trying to resist with her sharp claws, the dogs have mauled her hard, cutting her fur and skin open, biting her flesh and ripped her ribcage apart. The poor cat lost all her life to the dogs' maws, and become their food. The dogs' maws and paws were stained with even more of cat blood, due to their previous experience of eating cats.

The four dogs munching on the cat meat and tasted even more of delicacy. Ripping organs out of ribcage and the blood stain on the dogs' maws.

Finishing the hunting meal, Randell giggled maniacally and nodded. "The annoying vermins must be out of this world. We have zero moral compass."  
"Pure carnage." Satchel giggled licking the blood. "Dogs are apex predators in the city."  
"You're right." Samniel nods, giggiling as she enjoys the cat meat delicacy.  
"We shall never let any of those vermins away." Terrace grins. "Dogs will dominate the world, one day."  
"They will never escape our delicacy. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!" Randall laughs maniacally, embracing the dogs' evildoings.


	3. The Psyche of Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The underestimated savagery of the dogs are building the manifestation of evil. But among the evil dogs, there are dogs that are more evil than others. A psychopathic killer? A dangerous organization mastermind? An eugenics appreciative?

A Coonhound was watching the news network in his lair, and he noticed there are four dogs killing a cat to death in a district, complete with intense tone. Those dogs remind him of an infamous "cat eater" dog who kills cats for food, although no photos were shown when the news was reported.

"Even if I like to maul other dogs, I don't believe a flashy dog could kill such poor cats. They are monsters. Well beyond their limits."

That Coonhound's wearing his smug smile, licking the blood of his opponent dogs. He jumps down the throne and walks near the entrance, looking up. He's quite positive about putting more living things to death, and he's prepared to do more.

A Corgi walks in and looks at him, greeting him with a dead mouse he hunted down. As he puts down the squirrel corpse, he giggles and nods to the Coonhound.

"Dragoon, Those scaredy vermins are scared of the dogs' presence. You know, we love to kill 'em."  
"Winston, at least you did the good job. Dogs are the most superior species in the history. Killing is one of their instincts."  
"Well, I saw an intimidating dog with long body, and he looks threatening. I couldn't get near him."  
"Well, Winston, our pack members are waiting for the kills. Can we get to those dogs later?"  
"Yeah, we could." Winston starts eating the mouse he caught.  
"Great. I am thinking of some evil plans. There is no stopping evil except evil." Dragoon whispers.

Dragoon walks around the lair, scheming some big evil plans on the city as his fellow Winston was eating his caught mouse for good meals. The Corgi is also thinking of trying to help the Coonhound on extracting some intentions.

On High Street, a Beagle is trying to eat a dead cat she killed, and she's giggling as she found the neat meal. She's licking the soulless cat body before she could bit every of the bite.

"Geehee, the cat meat tastes delicious."

A Dachshund appears in sudden and starts attacking the Beagle through ramming on her body. She falls down but stands up without fail, and starts confronting him as soon as she starts chasing him and barking at him. The Dachshund turns to confront on the Beagle who's barking at him.

"Grrr, you son of a bitch!" The Beagle scowled at the Dachshund.  
"Are you trying to take this territory?!" The Dachshund barked back.  
"You heinous hound doesn't deserve this temple of evil here."  
"You're gaining your control here. I have to annihilate all of you!"

The badger dog starts attacking the white beagle who's trying to evade the kill steal, then she rams on him and both started clashing each other through teeth and claws. The two dogs are trying to claw off each other.

As the two dogs are pushing each other, the Beagle releases her paws and starts pounding on him, which the Dachshund pushes her back off.

As both the dogs are fighting, a Chihuahua appears and she barks violently at both, then charges onto that Dachshund. He then grabs her head and pushes away, trying to beat the crap out of her.

"You such a reviled monster!" The Chihuahua scowled.  
"You're trying to stop me, bitch! I'm gonna kill you anyway!" The Dachshund barked hard as he is fighting her.  
"You're a remorseless serial killer!"  
"You're also a remorseless serial killer!"  
"You're the single most heinous animal in the world!"

The Chihuahua pushed off the Dachshund, and tries biting his body. He then barked hard at her, threatening her to stay away.

"Les, you're not going anywhere! You a psychopath!"  
”You vile slime ball!" Les shouts at the Dachshund. "I would never forgive you!"

As the Dachshund escapes, the Chihuahua barks hard and she leaves the street. The fight between the evil dogs don't end here, and the savage instincts continue. The morality alignment doesn't matter to them.

As for the Beagle, she has already eaten some cat flesh, munching some of the cat blood in her maw.

There are two German Shepherds who are chit-chatting about spree-killings of other animals around this city, although they appear to be mates.

"You know, the dog supremacy has been around in the Western world for centuries. We are trying to withhold this master race ideology."  
"Ah right, Rudolph, the dogs are the best and the purest of all the animals. They're used to hunt vermins, and remove annoying personnel."  
"Eva, that's why we are embracing the 'dog master race' ideology. The local mayor councils love dogs, the US presidents love dogs, the royal families love dogs, and even that old leader love dogs. They represent the highest order."  
"The connection between the dogs and the elites are never separated. The dogs reign supreme over other animals, so does the elites ruling over peasants."  
"Dogs have all of the authority to remove the vermins. Cats are the filthy and antisocial animals and must be gotten rid of, otherwise they'll stalk songbirds and the master race."  
"Who else could think the master race could wipe mice, rats and squirrels?"  
"The dogs have all the authority to catch these vermins, and they are the most valuable at doing it. They also hunt filthy animals such as cats."  
"They also eat cats, too?"  
"The widely known fact."  
"Yeah." Eva nods.  
"Dogs are never impure and never dirty. They are the most precious and the most superior of all animals. Every dog has to defend the species' superiority. No dog shall fail."  
"You never apologize for the destruction of cat population, right?"  
"Yeah, it's normal for the strong and the superior to prey on the weak and the inferior. Only the ones born weak might view this as cruel. The chosen ones are destined to fight for the greatest, or being left to the dust."  
"Right. The elites are those who reign, and those who don't reign don't deserve any survival and need to be bred out."

The racist, eugenicist German Shepherd dogs are chit-chatting the "dog superiority" ideology and the eugenics involved, and they are more than happy to see other animals such as cats and mice getting annihilated.


	4. Games Ruined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secretive underground casino, run by the evil dogs, is being interrupted by a dog even more evil than them. No gamblers would believe a serial killer would enter a casino.

Walking down the underground casino, there are many dogs that are gambling for their leisure. Some dogs play poker, others do slot machines and roulette.

There are some dogs who are playing poker on a table, each of them sporting some evil grins or slasher smiles while doing the cards. Their games go on as of late night, and today's run is in the third of 4 hours.

It's the late night here, right now.

A Saint Bernard is watching every of the games, and a Fox Terrier tricks out some cards trying to win a game. A Greyhound was trying to figure out how to counter the opponents as he's chomping his cigar. A Keeshond can be seen running the illegal gambling business as he's the banker trying to collect more of the players' losses.

"Blackjack for the win." The Fox Terrier slaps the card on the table.  
"You nailed the hell." The Greyhound giggled and nodded.

The Keeshond is also on his surveillance, to prevent any gambling dogs from stealing the credits. As the casino is operated illegally, the dogs can enjoy the thrilling game without being interfered by law enforcement, which is unsurprisingly corrupt anyway.

A Dachshund has entered the casino premise and he sees some gambling dogs playing poker and pulling the slot machines. Being power-hungry he is, the illegal casino is the perfect place for the evil dogs to fight.

"I guess I'll slaughter all the players here."

As the Dachshund walks in, he starts dashing on those dogs who are playing poker. The Greyhound gets attacked first, but he tries to push the Dachshund away. The evil badger dog is trying to pin him down trying to kill him, but the Fox Terrier starts attacking him.

"What are you doing, Satchel?!"

Slamming through the Dachshund and pushes him off, the Fox Terrier starts barking at him as he counters back with some bark.

"Who the hell are you?"  
"Bruno."  
"Well, I would have to kill you then, you pathetic fox dog!"  
"Worthless piece of dung!"

Bruno fends off Satchel and tries to push back with his sharp claws. Satchel evades and runs, only to attack the Fox Terrier from a blind vantage spot as the Dachshund tries to bite him. The evil dogs are grabbing on each other, yet the Greyhound has some little energy left, so he has to leave quickly as possible.

The Keeshond barked hard at Satchel who's on a harsh fight with Bruno. But as the Greyhound leaves to the exit stairs, the Dachshund turns attention and starts attacking him, ramming him down and trying to kill him.

"What are you doing, you filthy dog?!"

The Greyhound tries to block the long dog as he's trying to murder him.

The Dachshund starts biting the Greyhound's nuzzle and trying to make him bleed, and due to tremendous prey drive, the Dachshund succeded in clawing and biting the flesh of the tired Greyhound, despite the larger dog's push back. He then pins down the Greyhound's eyes with his fangs, popping the blood out and making him blind so the long dog can proceed to murder him more effectively.

"This long dog is even more heinous than us. He has zero honor, absolutely." The Saint Bernard nods "Even the organization boss doesn't allow these kinds of killers."  
"Yeah, even if I can pardon your sentence, you're pretty much right on the borders of evil." The Fox Hound sees the Dachshund turning the Greyhound into a bloodied, soulless feast under the killer dog's throats.  
"If you kill him right now, you'll be just like him." The Saint Bernard replied, with a humble tone reminiscent of an organized crime leader.  
"We would never let those monsters come in. I am sick by those acts done by that long dog." The Keeshond coughs.

As the Dachshund ate most of the Greyhound's flesh, he filled up his stomach and happily walked away, with a smile. Other players in the casino, however, quickly left the scene after seeing that Dachshund murdering the Greyhound.

"Damn, if we found him, we have to butcher him." The Fox Terrier grunts.  
"We have to be aware." The Keeshond nods.

Around the streets in the morning, a Chihuahua can be seen eating some mice in an alley as she's enjoying her delicacy. The small dog is enjoying her bloodlust after scaring some mice off and killing a few. It seems that vermin-hunting is her day job.

A Fox Terrier has grabbed some wood planks on his mouth, and walked nearby the alley to see something. He just noticed a Chihuahua clearing some vermins nearby, then walked on her path.

As she turned to him, she looked at him and asked him.

"Bruno, heard of the long dog roaming around the streets"  
"Les?"  
"Yes, I am Les."  
"I saw him killing a gambler when other gamblers were running away. This happened in that casino."  
"Casino? The place where demons played games?"  
"Right. He also fought me beforehand. This long dog is even more heartless."  
"As in, cold-blooded, psychopathic, and blood-lusty killer, right? I confronted him and he got away yesterday."  
"Even if we have beaten up other dogs and killed some other animals, this dog is the one I couldn't forgive."  
"Complete psychopath. He's a sick coward tricking me out."  
"That means you're a lesser psychopath?"  
"I have murdered a young longpaw. The police didn't get me."  
"Dogs are the most superior species ever developed. Longpaws can't catch us."  
"Large dogs can have cover blown much easier."  
"You're right. Small dogs have to trick."

As both Les and Bruno are in conversation, a Basset Hound approaches into the alley, encountering the two. 

"Hey, you puny yappers, have you been trying to enter our turf?" The Basset Hound asks.  
"Hey, stop entering the yappers' turf or..." Bruno sees Les pound on the Basset Hound.

The Chihuahua strikes on the Basset Hound and grabs him tight, trying to bite him. He tries to get away by ramming her on the ground and wall.

"You maniac! Gonna cut my throat?!" He gets into fury.  
"You're trespassing this area!" She tries to bite him, but...

The Basset Hound falls off and stands on, running quickly. The Chihuahua gets slammed on the wall, but starts chasing him after she tries to attack him once more.

As the Basset Hound dashes through the streets, Les speeds up trying to chase him. Her yappy, psychopathic high-pitched bark forced him to flee, but her bloodlust is still on him.

The Basset Hound crosses the zebra crossing lane right before the traffic lights turn red, prompting Les to stop chasing him with her lethal attacks. Frustrated, the Chihuahua then grinds her teeth and walks off.

"You almost have this lesson!"


	5. The Superior Scavenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dogs' superiority will rule the animal world with iron fists, and most animals that are deemed unworthy will be annihilated from the traces. But when will happen, time will tell.

An alley near Thruxton Bar, the two dogs are flipping over killed cats for some nice part of the flesh. Among the cats murdered in this day, a litter of kittens have become the feast for the Golden Retriever and the Jack Russel Terrier. Just as the killing of a single innocent, harmless kitten is not enough for these murderous purebred dogs.

Terrace bites on the cat flesh as he flips the bodies for meat, so does Randell who giggling with zero remorse.

"Well, well, these flesh are fresh, why not eat 'em raw?"  
"With the annihilation of the cats in this district, we have ascended to the highest of all gods."  
"Gods?" Terrace chuckles. "Just as because dogs are the most superior species, right?"  
"Yeah. To balance the chaos, we have to annihilate the weak. Strong animals prey on the weak, and annihilate them."  
"Sounds like right."  
"I enjoyed torturing the weak animals and maul them to moot. I loved it on each scratch and bites."  
"Did anyone there say we are menace to other animals?"  
"What the longpaws said don't apply to us populations. Dogs are the absolute gods of the animal kingdom."  
"And cats are just pathetic weaklings who wander alone. Their flesh are also tasty."  
"Well, how many longpaws have we ripped their hearts out from?"  
"Far fewer than cats."  
"How about we annihilate them from the entire universe so we can protect the dogs' supremacy?"  
"Good question."

Randell giggle as he licks some of the cat blood while eating the flesh of kittens. He is so sadistic, no small animals could get near him. Terrace enjoys crunching some of the cat meat as well, showing his bloodthirstyness as he enjoyed the bits of flesh and blood.

Sometime later, a puppy approaches and sees two adult dogs eating some kittens, she then walks near them and asks them, stealing a kitten corpse and starts eating.

But the Golden Retriever and the Jack Russel Terrier are... Pissed.

They turn on that puppy who is eating the kitten corpse and starts barking.

"Did you just steal some of our food?!" Randell warns.  
"You petty thief!" Terrace growls at her.

The small puppy then steals the kitten corpse she's eating, prompting the two adult dogs to chase them. However, as she left the alley, the two couldn't chase her and was distracted by the forking streets, before they continued their meals.

"That little puppy was a thief. She stole our food and we have to find out." Terrace replies.  
"And butcher her if we found her." Randell giggles.  
"She would be fighting back if we fight her." Terrace nods.  
"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I am the god of this universe." Randell cackles madly.  
"We'll kill all the vermins and annihilate them, so all the dogs will have populated places to live." Terrace giggles.  
"Great." Randell giggles as he eats more of the cat meat from the dead kittens.

Just imagine how evil these dogs are. They have already developed god complex in the beginning, but they actually claimed to be on the higher status, for selfish reasons.

In the evening at Darwin Park, there are a few dogs that wander around, and they are waiting for the prey.

Randell is chasing a young kitten who's scared of him, and he proceeds to take advantage of the weak as his prey. The young kitten gets exahusted quick and is approached by him, who proceeded to maul her with his claws.

She tried to defend herself with small sharp claws, begging for the golden dog to leave her alone. However, due to being exhausted, the kitten was being mauled to death with blood leaking from the scratched wounds. Randell then eats her corpse's flesh and gouge her eyes out, becoming the delicacy in his maw.

Yet no other dogs condemned the Golden Retriever's wicked, cold-blooded murder on a poor street moggie. They even consider it as a positive act.

As Randell is eating a young kitten, the two German Shepherds approach him and looked at him, with a smile on each's face.

Also coming along is the German Shepherd puppy, who sees the dead kitten being eaten and giggle like a maniac.

"Hey." Rudolph asks Randell.  
"Hehe, I'm just enjoying the dead cats. You're congratulating me, don't you?" Randell giggles as he eats more of the kitten.  
"I see that you're proving the dogs' supremacy and superiority over other animals. You're such a good dog." Rudolph nods.  
"Yeah, for killing the longpaws and the cats, the dogs have become the most superior species and will trump the weaker animals." Randell adds.  
"As in, the strong shall trump the weak?" Rudolph asked.  
"It's natural for a superior species to dominate an inferior one." Randell nods.  
"Right. Especially the purebreds, who will triumph over everything." Rudolph replied.  
"Well, you do know your name?" Evaline giggled.  
"Randell, the highest order of the golden dogs. I am literally a god."  
"Hmmm. Rudolph. I believe in shepherd supremacy."  
"Well yeah, I'm Evaline, Rudolph's mate."  
"Hahahahaha, nice to meet you." Randell laughs. "Killing cats is my joy, so does eating their flesh."  
"So proud of you, fellow dog supremacist." Rudolph commented.  
"I see no problem in that." Randell nods. "In fact, being the superior of the superior, I have ascended to the higher plane of existence."  
"You have developed your god complex, don't you?" Evaline asks.  
"Hahaha." Randell nods. "Millions of years the longpaws have worshipped the dogs as the highest order of the nobility. So, we are always the dogs because they worship us."  
"Hahahahahahaha, the master superior race of the dogs must be preserved. Other animals must be annihilated." Evaline nods.  
"Yeah." Randell finished the dead kitten meal and giggled. "Delicious eating killed animals. I'll eat their owners whoever I find."  
"Right. Cat owners made us their enemies. We have the authority to annihilate them. There is no world for the cat owners." Evaline adds.  
"Yeah. Cats are worthless, filthy and expendable germs, and they must be annihilated out. They’ll stalk the master race." Rudolph nods.  
"What about mice, birds, and other animals?" Evaline nods.  
"Dogs are the animals of nobility, and the highest of the order. They always will dominate and wipe out the weaker species, to maintain their master order in the world of animals." Rudolph nods.  
“Great. And I am the absolute god of the dog’s monarchy which will rule the world with dogs.” Randell giggled. “No other animals will distract our dog species, and anyone who did shall have their whole species wiped out.”  
“Great.” Rudolph nods. “We will build our greatest monarchy, one day.”

After eating the dead kitten, Randell along with Rudolph and Evaline then leave off the Darwin park, plotting some sinister ideas that would protect the dog supremacy over other animals. In their eyes, dogs are the most superior and the most noble species, and any other animals are looked down upon.


	6. Psychopaths' Blood Feud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two murderous psychopathic dogs are on a street, each looking for their bloodlust. What would happen?

Inside a lair under the shop, a Saint Bernard is sitting on a small throne, giggling at the world as he's watching the destruction of other animals. He cackles like a criminal organization leader, and smirks at the dead cats and other dead animals on streets with zero remorse.

"Mhmhmhmhmhmhm". Grenade chuckles. "The cats should have been annihilated. Dogs are the most superior species in the world."

A Coonhound and a Corgi arrived and stopped in front of him, meeting him with some news. Both of them have just finished killing and eating a young human boy in an alley.

"Grenade, we almost have seen a dog with an elongated body who hunts and kills other dogs." Winston reports.  
"Commander Winston, does that dog have any name?" Grenade asks.  
"I am not sure, but he only has murder in his mind." Dragoon implied.  
"Do you have some connections?" Grenade nods.  
"Maybe a golden-colored dog is his boss." Dragoon asks.  
"Huh... I believe his name might be Randell." Grenade nods.  
"We couldn't find him." Winston adds. "He's even shrouded in mystery, killing other dogs and other animals."  
"If you found him, try to bring him in to me." Grenade adds. "I'll have a good kill with him."  
"Hahaha, right. We have to find out, and make a deal." Dragoon nods.  
"The police are also looking for us." Winston adds. "Over complaints of dog attacks."  
"We have our hench dogs in our lair. The law enforcement don't even get into my organization." Grenade nods.  
"No need to worry." Dragoon adds. "I'll take care of them, when you enjoy the destruction of the other animals."  
"Hm, hm, hm, hahahahahahaha." Grenade laughs. "Thank you. The dogs will rule over the animal planet soon enough."  
"Got it." Winston nods.

As the Saint Bernard commands his hench dogs, his commanders Winston and Dragoon walk out the lair, observing the external threats as they try to find other evil dogs.

A young human boy was walking through the streets as he was going to buy some chocolates for his mother. In a sudden, he got spotted by Satchel who noticed him walking. But being hungry today, he starts chasing him in a launch.

The Dachshund chases him through the streets in the city, running through the crowded streets as the small dog wounded so many pedestrians with his claws. As quick as the boy could try to pull away, he falls down on the bump and gets attacked by the small dog.

"CAN YOU PLEASE STOP!" The young boy gets his body scratched and bitten by the small dog, and screams in his hardest agony as possible. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Biting more of the flesh, Satchel starts chewing up the human boy's fresh meat and trying to eat more of his organs, ignoring his agony screams. The injured wounds bleed hard as he starts eating more of him, before an ambulance comes.

A Chihuahua suddenly appears and charges toward Satchel, knocking him out. The brown dog then starts confronting the Chihuahua for trying to stop him from eating the human corpse..

“You will be next!” Satchel scowls at Les.  
"You monster!" Les scowls back. “I would want to murder you ugly piece of horrible abomination.”

Satchel then continues eating the boy's flesh as he ignores Les' warnings.

But the ambulance arrives late and the boy's dead. Satchel then turned to Les and warned her.

"You piece of filthy bitch doesn't deserve this place. Prepare to be killed!"

Les blocks Satchel's charge with her headbutt, but Satchel rams on her again, trying to kill her with his claws and bites.

"I don't care what you say! I just want to kill you all!" Satchel tries to cut Les with claws.  
"You vile disgusting dog don't ever get to me!" Les pushes him off but to no avail.

Bruno appears and rams onto both the Dachshund and the Chihuahua, but the Fox Terrier pushes them down the road. Satchel claws on Bruno and tries to stop him, but Bruno wrestles on him as the two claw at each other.

"You sickening dog!" Bruno grunts at Satchel.  
"You like to kill, huh?" Satchel barks back.  
"Get off!" Les slams off Bruno and Satchel, hitting them on the pole.

As the three dogs hit the pole, Satchel rolls off while Bruno stops there. Les might have been a psychopathic bitch, but seeing Bruno in danger isn't right for her.

"You pieces of pathogens, you gonna be dead in my flames next time!" The Dachshund barked at them, before running away.  
"Such a pure killer." The Chihuahua grunts. "He has no moral compass."  
"Yeah, disgusting." The Fox Terrier nods. "I have to chase him, but he's a dangerous dog."  
"You're a tricker, right?"  
"Well, yeah." Bruno adds. "You have heard of the Battle Royale program?"  
"The program where the heinous evil dogs taking part in killing each other?"  
"Right. I have joined them, and I find it enjoyable."  
"Killing the sickening killer dogs in a battle royale event? I am too. I love to taste the blood."  
"Hahaha." The Fox Terrier laughed. "Bring me in to put the death of all the dogs. I love to kill them."  
"Hahahahahaha!" The Chihuahua laughs. "I love these!"

With the dogs maniacally laughing, other animals on the streets from cats to mice and birds were scared of them, trying to escape from being pulled into brutality.

A swarm of mice and rats are trying to guide their swarmmates on walking back home, and the streets are quite crowded at night. The small rodents run through the edges of the streets since they are aware of the humans and dogs.

The swarm has seen a dead cat on the street, completed with organs disemboweled out of its body. The horror of a dead cat carcass even frightened the mice.

"Waaaaaaaa!" A mouse screams. "The dogs are hunting us now?!"  
"Humans think it's just cats, but for us rodents," another mouse added. "The dogs are a bigger threat."  
"Not all the cats are bad." Some other mouse nods. "I befriended some in my owner's neighborhood."  
"You have the point." That mouse nod. "Many cats can be fun friends, and the killing of cats in this area scares me."  
"It must be more likely the dogs are chasing us too." The leading rat nods.  
"I don't want to live in such dirty places." Another rat nods. "Our owners lost us."  
"I believe we're more exposed to the dogs' threat." A mouse adds. "They not only murder cats, but us, too."

A dog appears behind the rodent swarm, with the mice and rats looking around. The dog is trying to hunt down these lost pet rodents, trying to eat them.

The mice and rats, being horrified by the dog, trying to escape from being that dog's meal while going back home in a hurry. More dogs followed, and it's not sure how many mice and rats are going to be in the dogs' stomach.


	7. In Search for the Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The legendary serial killer dog has appeared, but as he is in search for the might and the bloodlust, things go interesting from other evil dogs.

The Beagle is walking through the streets as she's chasing down a squirrel, trying to get them.

As she's chasing, she encounters a Dalmatian who's waiting for the prey. The Beagle stopped at her and looks at her, giggling.

"Hehehe, you're Samniel, right?"  
"Found you, Remina. I'm such an old dog."  
"I'm chasing a squirrel. But you have heard of Battle Royale Program?"  
"No." Samniel adds. "That's interesting."  
"It's a a program used to train a dog's aggressiveness and ferocity, as well as capability to kill invading vermins."  
"Haha, as cruel as I can, I'll join."  
"Wait. You used to be a firefighter?"  
"Yes." Samniel adds "That made me a poor taste."  
"Yeah. Deaths of animals and longpaws made me bitter and start murdering the animals on streets, to put my inner flames out."  
"Hm. That was fun killing other animals, don't you think?"  
"Haha! The strong shall dominate the weak. They shall be put out if we want to survive."  
"Plus, the flesh of small animals are delicious. I love killing them for food."  
"Right. The only way to relieve our distress is to murder the weak. Since I have retired from fire-fighting, I have been into murdering."  
"Great. Right now, I have to go. See you in that battlefield."  
"Good. See you in death."

As Remina leaves to find other prey, Samniel is waiting for a prey to unleash her evil on it. Would it be a cat, a mouse, a lizard or anything living, she'll prey on it. No one will notice this evil Dalmatian's intentions. Nor does that evil Beagle's.

A Golden Retriever encounters a Coonhound and a Corgi in an open outdoor basketball court, and he spreads his legs wide, ready to fight them to death.

The Coonhound and the Corgi do the same, trying to outpower the serial killer. 

"Dragoon, Winston, you're trying to catch me, huh?" Randell threatens them.  
"What's your name?" Winston asks.  
"You want to murder us all in cold blood, don't you?" Dragoon confronts Randell.  
"You and your gang don't deserve this place." Randell heads closer and start pushing Dragoon.

As Dragoon falls down, Randell starts grabbing him and trying to bite him, but Dragoon's claws hit on Randell's head, pushing him off. Winston then strikes Randell on top and trying to murder him, but Randell easily claws the smaller dog off. The Golden Retriever then slam the Corgi off the field as he fights off the Coonhound through clawing and smashing with limbs.

"You heinous organization have no rights to take me, pinch!" Randell throws Dragoon off his range.  
"Dah! You cold-blooded murderer doesn't deserve some tolerance!" Dragoon stands up and strikes on Randell.  
"You almost put me to death!" Winston then charges onto both.

Randell is trying to kill Dragoon through his bites and claws, and Winston tried to charge on Randell, but the Corgi accidentally hit on the Coonhound who's trying to push off the Golden Retriever, and both fall off. As they rolled on, they stood up and try to escape.

The murderous Golden Retriever however doesn't stop his intent on murdering multiple dogs, too. He starts dashing on both the Corgi and the Coonhound who's trying to escape from being killed.

Winston and Dragoon escaped the attack, by rushing through the traffic. Randell however doesn't stop at it, continue chasing through the parallel lanes. Despite that, he lost the targets and left off, and trying to hunt some other prey through the streets.

"I won't forgive you those douchebags. I want you dead next time."

Meanwhile, a Chow Chow was waiting for another evil dog to fight off in an alley, rubbing his paws on the floor.

As he's waiting for it, Randell approaches him and asked him. However, unexpected to a Chow Chow, Randell is also a racist.

"Well, you arrogant kung fu guy with no skills to put me off. Would you want me to want you dead?"  
"You want me dead, right? You have absolutely zero morals."  
"Don't think you're a foreigner. You are just being a pathetic brat."  
"I have burnt down a house, too. But you're just pure evil."  
"I just want your filthy foreigner dead here."

Enraged, the Chow Chow grabs on the Golden Retriever and trying to bite him, but he gets thrown to the wall. Randell then trying to attack him but the Chow Chow evades, slamming him down.

The Golden Retriever and the Chow Chow then grapple and bite each other, trying to overpower each other as they trying to murder each other with their bloodlust.

As the Golden Retriever puts off the Chow Chow onto the wall, a Pekingese appears and trying to scare both away, jumping onto one of two. Randell evades and finds himself exhausted, leaving the alley and quickly runs off. Both the Chow Chow and the Pekingese giggles on their arrogant victory over the evil, murderous Golden Retriever.

"Chong, he's such a prick. Hurting and killing other dogs, and hurl racist words to certain other dogs. How sickening."  
"My kung fu is better than his, but he is such a cold-blooded dog."  
"You're going to lose if your arrogance continues. I don't even brag my skills and kills."  
"Stop underestimating this, Huilong. You're not going anywhere."  
"We are running our Tong, but we can't tolerate those racist killers."  
"Right, Huilong." The Chow Chow adds. "I have those pricks to deal with."  
"Chong, we will never give up."  
"Right." Chong leaves the street, followed by Huilong.

As they walked off the alley, they encountered Bruno and his gang of robber dogs. The leading Fox Terrier brings the robbed cash and his henchdogs to fight the Chow Chow and the Pekingese.

"Hey, you pathetic loser only know robbing banks, huh?" Chong asks Bruno.  
"Trying to obstruct us with your skills?" Bruno adds. "How arrogant you are."  
"You petty thieves won't escape our turf." Huilong asks. "Our Tong is looking for you."  
"Your Tong?" Bruno asks with his eyes slit. "We're gonna rob all your assets before you can enjoy your luxury."  
"We will have your bowels ripped out before you can continue robbing." Chong slits his eyes.  
"Well, say, you run like a thief organization, and robbing the shops and banks without being confronted." Huilong asks. "And you spend all your stolen money on casino. Do you think you are a dignified fox?"  
"You foreign dogs do not deserve to stay in this county. You all are arrogant dirty rude dogs." Bruno confronts Chong and Huilong.

As both the dogs confront each other, one of Bruno's henchdogs is attacked by a Dachshund, biting her hard. That dog is yelling in agony as she yowls hard for him to get off, but the sociopathic badger dog continues his attempt to murder her.

"Awwoooooooo!!!!! Get me off!"


	8. The Henchdogs of a Tong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another secret organization sent out two henchdogs to deal with the "foreign dogs" discrimination, but what are their true motives?

The Dachshund is biting a ferocious German Shepherd and chew off some of her flesh, making her bleed on his bites.

The other dogs noticed him and some of them identified him. The Fox Terrier saw one of his gang subordinates being murdered by the evil, murderous Dachshund and walked to confront him.

Both the Chow Chow and the Pekingese walked towards them as the robbery Fox Terrier is confronting the murderous Dachshund.

"Hey, you're doing this to my subordinates?!" Bruno confronted Satchel who's had the German Shepherd's flesh and blood sucked on his maw.  
"You pathetic little gangsters have nothing to stop me!" Satchel hissed at Bruno after throwing the dying German Shepherd to sideways.  
"You ugly monster!" Chong cussed at Satchel. "You're the worst murderer I have ever seen!"  
"You pathetic arrogant foreigner!" Satchel turned to Chong and hissed at him. "What did you expect? You want to fight me?"  
"I'm just as arrogant as you, but you're just a pathetic, ugly, murderous and sickening monster!" Chong scowled.  
"You're trying to pull on me again, sick psycho!" Bruno scowled.  
"You will be dead here on this street." Satchel warned Chong and Bruno as he is about to kill them.  
"Just get out of my way, now." Bruno rubs his paws on the ground.

As the other dogs escaped the scenes after seeing the dead German Shepherd carcass, Satchel then starts attacking on Bruno, and Chong is trying to get on him. The Dachshund then turn onto the Chow Chow and start attacking him, trying to bite his skins. The Chow Chow grabs him and tries to bite him. However, both are unsuccessful in biting each other as Satchel has just bitten off Chong's fur and not skin, and focused on trying to murder Bruno.

"You pathetic monster trying to distract me!" Chong dashes on.

Satchel starts biting on Bruno, but the Fox Terrier pushed him on the wall, with bruises on the body. The Dachshund then tried to attack Bruno and grabbed him, trying to bite him.

The Chow Chow jumps onto Satchel, trying to bite the Dachshund to prevent him from murdering the Fox Terrier. Satchel pushes Chong hard, slamming him onto the wall.

"You nasty foreigner doesn't deserve this place!" Satchel dashes and starts to bite Chong.

As Satchel is about to bite his neck, Chong blocks him by evading him with his hindleg getting bitten, then throw him off onto Bruno.

"Are you not dead yet?!" Satchel then bites Bruno on his hindlegs, but Bruno pushes him off, then gets himself thrown into the wall.

Chong dashes onto Satchel and tries to attack him, but Satchel bites him on the nose. Though, Chong pushes him off and trying to bite him, but Satchel evades and charges on Bruno.

Bruno evades and trying to chase him around, and Satchel turns back trying to attack him.

"You murderous scumbag!" Chong charges on Satchel and bites him on his neck hard, trying to deliver a fatal blow.

But Satchel pushed off Chong to the wall and turns to chase Bruno. However, Bruno escapes out of the alley as Satchel is trying to chase him. Chong then stands up and tries to chase out the murderous Dachshund.

As the Fox Terrier and the Dachshund run through the street, the Chow Chow charges on the Dachshund and trailing him. Many human pedestrians were scared off by these dog fights in horror as the murderous Dachshund appears to be not in the wanted list.

As a security guard was walking through the street, he sees the dog chase happening and used his crowbar to scare them off. Bruno has already escaped while Satchel grabs off the guard's crowbar, leaving away. Chong barks hard at the security guard, scaring him away before leaving.

"I will never forgive your murderous acts, Satchel!" Chong grunted in fury before walking off. The murderous Dachshund just gave an arrogant Chow Chow more nightmares than before.

A Chinese Crested Dog is sitting on the throne in a Tong headquarter, and he is laughing at the doors waiting for his subordinates to come back. This Crested Dog is scheming on the underground plans, giggling like a sadist could as his other henchdogs are torturing the abducted animals as a form of punishment.

"Hahahahahahahahaha, those who are considered vermins should have been punished. I won't let those wrongdoings go away."

The Chinese Crested Dog is greeted by a Pekingese, and he speaks to him like a leader to his subordinate.

"Ahm, Huilong, have you been done recruiting the new members?"  
"Yes, Jun. They are enrolled into our legion. I am happy to serve them."  
"Well, not so fast. We already have recruited so many, but it's not the time for us to annihilate the city."  
"Hah, I heard the Battle Royale event and it's about the dogs fighting each other on a designated land."  
"Hm... Sounds interesting." Jun nods "The battle to test the absolute evil of dogs, right?"  
"Right." Huilong adds. "The winners of every Battle Royale are usually the most evil and the most murderous of all dogs."  
"We still are one of the most evil dogs in the world. Just still we have to crunch out competition."  
"Alright, the Guardian Corps is what we shall wipe out." Jun nods. "We have masterminded the plans of destroying their headquarters."  
"Great. Still working on it, I guess?" Huilong giggled.

A Chow Chow walks up with bruises around body and on nose, greeting the Crested Dog. The problem is bringing up from the former.

"Jun, bad news, a Dachshund has tried to murder me on street. He's such a pathetic ugly monster who likes to kill other dogs." Chong reports in erratic tone.  
"What was that?" Jun asked "The long badger-killing dog?"  
"Right." Huilong nods "He loves to murder other dogs for his own comfort."  
"Damn, even if I can kill him, that badger hound must be the most threatening we'd ever saw." Chong nods.  
"That gives me nightmares too." Huilong adds. "This badger dog is worse than we can imagine."  
"Even if we want to demolish our competition, we can't tolerate those dogs. We want them gone, muahahahahahaha!" Jun cackled.  
"You're great." Huilong nods. "I suspect some of our henchdogs have been killed by that badger dog."  
"Inevitable." Jun nods. "We have lost some of those valuable henchdogs because of this serial killer."  
"Ha, right." Chong nods. "I shall put a final blow, when I meet him again."  
"Hahahahaha, serve me some drinks before we can continue." Jun cackled as he feels thirsty.

As Chong and Huilong serve Jun some fresh water, they are discussing their future sinister plans. Of course, they are good at scheming, planning to bring the misery to their enemy dogs. But who knows, who will be masterminding the Battle Royale?


	9. Good Boys Got Grindered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an animal-slaughtering facility which is hidden from plain sight. And it's believe to be run by Randell. However, the atrocities they did is also hidden from the public as well.

In an animal-slaughtering facility somewhat near the city, there are non-dog animals who are being imprisoned and tortured, either through abduction, luring, or trespassing, inside each of their cells. They are subjected to being mauled, tortured and even killed by none other than dogs.

The gate is also protected by two Chihuahuas who are trying to prevent any non-dog bypassers from their intrusion. They are savage and dangerous, masquerading the most evil and terrific acts, from the public controversy.

Inside, some dogs can be seen murdering and exterminating the locked animals as they're biting their flesh and trying to eat the organs, some even try to drink their blood to replenish their fluids. Blood stains are everywhere as the dogs pulled their consumed abductee's carcasses out.

Satchel enters a cell and observes a black queen cat breastfeeding her kittens, while still helplessly being destined to abuse. As she was sleeping when breastfeeding, the badger dog then walked near and started his bloody, murderous teeth, preparing to murder her as well as her kittens. 

As the kittens were underdeveloped, the mother cat could have chance to fend off the murderous dog and protect her litter. But instead, Satchel charges on them and starts biting them and clawing them, chomping and cutting out many wounds on the mother cat as well as her kittens as she meowed hard for any hope spot. Due to being wounded under the badger dog's murderous attack, she dies immediately so do her kittens, bleeding their wounds as the murderous dog licking their blood on them.

Randell was walking around and seeing his supposedly henchdogs are abusing their non-dog abductees, murdering them. He didn't even give a care on the victims of the facility, nor does he show any remose on these killings.

The golden dog is very content and he giggled happily as his henchdogs murder all of their abductees before throwing them out. He has masterminded the plot to dominate the world with the dogs.

"The superiority of the dogs over other animals. The loyalty of the privilege. The highest of the order. The royalty's best. Only the dogs enjoy these benefits, and we love it. Other animals should be wiped out, to make way for the superiority."

Randell then opened the prison gate and he looked at the abducted black rabbit. Seeing him with a smile means he's going to put him to death.

"Well, your last destination is here."

The rabbit then tried to attack the dog, charging on him as his attempted escape. But Randell grabs him in time and starts biting him, trying to oozing his blood for the dog to taste.

As the dog pinned him tight, the rabbit couldn't resist getting bitten, and succumbing to the bitten wounds before becoming the dog's feast.

Randell then licks the blood of the rabbit and eats some of the flesh, but since he's not hungry, he decided to dispose of the carcass after eating some flesh.

A Shepherd walks through the lane between the abduction cells, and he meets the Golden Retriever who brings the dead rabbit carcass. He then greets him with a smile.

"Hi, Randell."  
"Well, I'm going to dispose this vermin."  
"Right, we aim to eliminate everything that isn't a dog."  
"Indeed" Randell nods. "And those dogs we murdered. I love to erase these evidences."  
"So what? We just gonna follow your procedures?"  
"Yes. Or I'll throw you and those weaklings to the grinding chamber."  
"Huh, right. By removing these vermins, the dogs will rule the world with absolute iron fist."  
"Absolutely right." Randell nods. "I love to see those weaklings suffer, so the strong will dominate and exterminate them."  
"I love what you said. One dog will conquer the world, triumphing over the rest."  
"Right. Might makes right. The world will be run by dogs, someday." Randell nods.

As the German Shepherd walks to the grinding chamber, there are dogs throwing the eaten or lifeless carcasses into the gigantic grinder machines, throwing them out of their facility through the pipes into the rivers. The dogs smile in content as the carcasses of other animals get grinded into meat paste before being disposed out.

The German Shepherd giggled and looked at the grinding machine, then looking at the Dachshund.

"Hahahahahahaha." Satchel adds. "Those pathetic weaklings will be gone."  
"Right. As Randell said, the strong will exterminate the weak."  
"We still have a lot to kill, and I love putting them to death."  
"You love putting that in your pleasure, right?"  
"Yeah. They suffer when I enjoy. One dog will put pathetic animals to their absolute ends, no matter they scream or not. I just love it."  
"Ha, the world is better without animals but longpaws and dogs."  
"I know right. We'll extend our dog superiority over other animals."  
"Great speech, Satchel. No one would suspect us to be honest."  
"Right now, would you want me to put you into that grinder?"  
"No, I gonna leave at this. You're'trying to kill me, huh?"  
"Hahahahaha, you're next."  
"Well, I'll try to stop you anyway."

Satchel giggled as the German Shepherd faces him, trying to fight him the grinder. The Dachshund giggled and cackled quietly as he's looking at him.

"You're not going anywhere." Satchel replies slowly, his eyes slit down.

The German Shepherd then starts charging on the Dachshund, and trying to put him off. The Dachshund then pushes off the German Shepherd and he jumps onto him. Then he claw and bite him, trying to murder him.

"Get out, get out!" The German Shepherd growled as he grabs the Dachshund hard trying to avoid his bite.

"You never could." The Dachshund bites the German Shepherd's neck trying to end his life.

As both the evil dogs wrestled between each other, Satchel bites him so hard, the German Shepherd is at his disadvantage as his neck is bleeding on his wounds. The Dachshund bit more on the German Shepherd, as the latter still scream in agony.

"It's time to meet your fate." The Dachshund then grabs the dying German Shepherd and throw him into the grinder machine. A horrific agony sound can be heard, as Satchel laughs manically after disposing one of his henchdogs out.

"Hahahahaha! This is wonderful!"

The evil Dachshund then lick off the blood, giggling like a psychopath could, not caring about other animals' agony. The dying German Shepherd gets into grinding machines turning into a chunk of meat paste, crushing his organs and killing his life off before being released to the river.

Satchel has just disposed one of his minions, and he's happy about it.


	10. The Spy Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a spy dog appears, things go awry. But when more spy dogs appear, chaos ensue.

A Patterdale Terrier is walking through the streets as she's looking to murder a certain dog. The streets are rather cold this night, and some dogs are still there.

She then wander around, cornering on Remina who's eating a mouse. As she saw some dead mice, she asks the Beagle about something.

"Haha, you're Remina?"  
"Yes. Are you..." Remina thinks. "Loon?"  
"Right." The Patterdale nods "I am Loon."  
"Well, you do know of Satchel?"  
"You mean, that serial killer?"  
"Right. He caused everyone nightmares."  
"Right. I can't find him, but I have to murder him."  
"Well, aren't you one of the famous serial killer dogs, too?"  
"Right, I have been killing other dogs, yet no one notices me."

A male Cocker Spaniel arrives and confront both Loon and Remina, asking their potentially "scavenger" behavior.

"Loon and Remina, you're such filthy dogs and you're going to be on the streets forever." The Cocker Spaniel scowls arrogantly.  
"So what?!" Loon confronted him. "You live in expensive life and you're arrogant about us, huh?"  
"You're such an arrogant dog." Remina nods. "I hope your house gets robbed."  
"Robbed?" The Cocker Spaniel asks "You pathetic loser trying to underestimate me."  
"What's in your name?" Loon asks.  
"Ha, James is in my name." The Cocker Spaniel slows his temper and heads on. "You happened to be an undercover?"  
"Assassin." Loon nods. "I heard you're also working with my pack."  
"Right..." James slowingly nods with his giggling smile. "We're here to eradicate those spies."  
"Stop with your showy manners." Remina adds. "You're just as arrogant as those scavengers."

Meanwhile, a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel named Charles arrives at the scene, asking them both. Knowing both James and Loon are also allies, Charles also picked up some speech.

"Ehhh, what you are doing out there, louts?" Charles asked.  
"We have to extract intels from these various organisations." James replied.  
"Yet another showy aristocratic dog." Remina nods. "Are you all spies?"  
"Right." Loon nods.  
"Right, I have to exchange some intels around." Remina nods.  
"You're collaborating with those enemies, don't you?" James nods. "I heard Rudolph is also a breed supremacist."  
"That's weird. I still believe in dog supremacy." Remina nods. "But breed supremacism? He never tell me."  
"Those who believe breed supremacism is an outright a Nazi." Charles nods.  
"I still don't believe these myths." Loon nods. "You must be wrong on that path."  
"Right, our boss is reminding us." James nods. "We have to murder a certain dog."  
"Not you, Remina." Charles nods "You're not our targets."  
"Got it." Remina nods.

Unknown of their allegiance, these four dogs are exchanging some intels between each other. A few dogs interrupted the exchange, in a sudden.

"Well, well, you're spying on us, don't you?" Dragoon asks "We have received the reports of someone blowing our covers."  
"What?" James arrogantly asked "You're pathetic minions of that organisation, yet you have to report us?"  
"Just shut your nonsense up and go back to your business, bloody hell." Charles confront them.  
"You're trying to persuade our minions to turn against masters?" Winston adds. "I won't let you run away for sure."  
"You're trying to blow our cover?" Loon asks Winston. "You're not safe."  
"Pathetic spies go back to your roomy and aristocratic lives." Winston regresses.  
"And your big boss is living in a high-class society. What do you expect?" Loon asks.  
"I'm even better than you slackers who do nothing but running your army at your pleasure." Charles replies to both Dragoon and Winston.  
"How many of you spies living in your comfort lives?" Dragoon asks "You're trying to devalue us."  
"Let's settle on that Battle Royale event, okay?" Remina responded.  
"So we can get off free?" Winston nods.  
"I will have your company burnt down." James scowled. "You filthy organisation does nothing. Useless company."  
"Hey, James." Charles adds "Remina told you to stop."  
"Okay." Dragoon adds. "Let's settle this in battle royale, you sickos."  
"You're a sicko. You suck." James yapped.  
"Imagine how many of your minions end up dead." Loon nods. "I love their bloody corpses when they're dead."  
"Just being cocky, right?" Winston responds to James.  
"I'm gonna beat you before you can report us!" James walks towards Winston.

Then, James pushed Winston off and tries to ram him, but the Cardigan Corgi starts ramming on the arrogant Cocker Spaniel.

"Don't you pissy cockers gonna push me, huh?" Winston comments on James.  
"You pathetic loser can go back to your bossy boss, sicko!" James returned.

Both the Cardigan Corgi and the Cocker Spaniel pushed and even clawed each other on their bodies, trying to inflict damage on them. The arrogant Spaniel spy bites on the Corgi's legs, but the Corgi pushed off the Spaniel before he could do further damage.

"Stop it!" Remina calls out. "You're not gonna settle these here!"  
"Get back to your own business, spies!" Dragoon called out.

James run back to his pack as Winston returned to the Coonhound and looking at him. Charles looked at James with threatening eye contact.

"We gonna settle this on the Battle Royale." Charles warned James.  
"I'm gonna push those goons off, sicko." James hissed.

"That cocker is very cocky." Winston nods "He's a douchebag."  
"We gonna leave. This isn't for us to settle." Dragoon nods as he walks off.

"Get over it." Remina warned James."We have more to extract. These aren't our priority."  
"We have bribed the police dogs, very much." Charles nods.  
"Yeah. So no one could track us, and I can enjoy the taste of blood." Loon giggles.  
"We have to find other goons out." James adds.

The pack of spy dogs then walked off, trying to extract some information through unethical means. They are absolutely evil, stealing the information and cause massive panic. Just how evil they are, rivals most of the serial killers.

A Fox Terrier is torturing and abusing a kitten, trying to maul her hard. The defenseless young cat is trying to escape the murderous terrier's delicacy as he tries to end her life.

Another terrier, a Wheaten Terrier, joins in the murder of that young cat as the Fox Terrier tries to end a cat's life. Both then start biting the cat's flesh and clawing her, despite her scratching pushback. The kitten gets bitten hard to death by these murderous terriers, who then starts eating her flesh.

"Let's share this kill. That's one opportunity for us."

In a sudden, Loon walks in and calls them out for this murderous act. The Patterdale Terrier then walks near the two other terriers, giving them a warning.

"You're one heartless monster. You."


	11. The Spies' Exploit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spy dogs are having exploits into the other evil dogs, but they still revel in their villainy.
> 
> There are no good dogs.

The Wheaten Terrier and the Fox Terrier, just eaten some flesh of a kitten, turned to Loon. They then confront the Patterdale and asked her.

"Hey, you're spying on us?" The Wheaten Terrier barks at her.  
"Yes, you filthy monster." Loon nods.  
"What's your name, you pathetic spotter?" The Fox Terrier asks him.  
"Loon. I would want you dead anyway."  
"Well, Bruno, here am I." The Fox Terrier responded.  
"Tracer." The Wheaten Terrier nod. "I love eating cats."  
"Eating cats..." Loon nods. "Well, you hate them, don't you?"  
"Yeah. Dogs are the most superior animal in the world." Tracer adds. "The strong will prey on the weak, the big will prey on the small."  
"Well, right, the biodiversity works like that." Loon nods. "But... Aren't you a bunch of robbers?"  
"Robbers? We are the Thieves of the Terriers." Bruno reminds Loon.  
"And I'm Bruno's subordinate." Tracer nods. "So what do you want to do?"  
"I just want to murder you, anyway." Loon walks near Bruno and give him a bite on his neck.  
"Grrr!" Bruno gets annoyed. "Did you bite me, you pathetic spy?"  
"Don't underestimate me, you pathetic monster." Loon then starts pushing Bruno with her head.

Bruno evades and charges on Loon, but the ferocious Patterdale Terrier is no slouch at fighting.

The Fox Terrier missed as the Patterdale jumps on him, but the Wheaten Terrier joins in the fight as the two thief dogs charging onto the spy dog.

Loon then pushed off Tracer and grabs on him, trying to maul him with her claws and mouth. The Wheaten Terrier evades and the Patterdale's biting attempt revoked.

Tracer then stands up and runs away, but Bruno sees him running away, and follows his path. Loon does the same, and the three evil criminal terriers run down the streets.

"You pathetic thieves trying to run away, huh?" Loon watches at Bruno.  
"We are not ready." Bruno runs away.

Loon stops in the middle as both Tracer and Bruno running away. She then commented on both.

"Such pathetic thieves. I have to murder them too."

The Patterdale Terrier walks away disgruntled and she's going off, for the next assasination target.

Bruno stopped at where Tracer stopped, at the traffic lights. He then asked him on the robbery plans.

"Damn, the cat meat is delicious, and I love them, but Loon called us monsters."  
"Maybe she doesn't like to murder those cats?"  
"What a pathetic bitch. Robbing and killing cats are our job. Hunting is so fun."  
"Right. Robbing the shops, killing cats, and reaping resources. Yet the spies are coming after us."  
"Yeah, if we see one of them again, kill them. They are stealing us."  
"Right. We gonna head off. Don't know where to steal."

Bruno and Tracer then move out of this street, going somewhere in the city as they're planning on some robbing routes. No one cares when the evil dogs rob the bank, because in the human residents' eyes, dogs are their best friends.

Walking into the Dadao Tong building, James and Charles sneak into the lanes as they see many guarding equipments protecting their master from being evaded. The spying spaniels then discussed about this.

"James, those security systems and guard dogs are tough. But I don't think we can't beat them."  
"Beat them? Hah, Charles, you're a pathetic pathogen. Get rid of them is the only way."  
"Don't you think their master will be displeased?"  
"I don't care." The Cocker Spaniel hissed. "If one goes down, everyone is down. Those pathetic guard dogs are just protecting this pathetic fortress."  
"But yeah, these foreign dogs are pathetic as hell. We gonna piss on their faces."  
"Right."

As James and Charles sneak through the visitor lane, Huilong reported the suspicious spy activity to Jun, and both were enraged by these racist spaniels who are spying on their plans.

"Master Jun, the spying dogs are trying to sneak through us."  
"Right, we have our henchmen to deal with them. Right, you're one of my commanders."  
"Haha, right, we have to trap them away if they dare to enter this throne room."  
"Hahaha. Those spies deserve punishment."  
"Got it, we have to see what's going on then."

Jun pressed the button, and the giant trap on the entrance room has opened. The Chinese Crested dog is cackling at those two evil spaniels who try to intrude.

However, the two evil spaniel spies aren't trapped, as they took the visitor lane for refuge instead. Despite that, they aren't safe either.

Huilong sees at Chong walking to the same lane the two spaniels are infiltrating, and followed him. The Pekingese and the Chow Chow greeted the Cocker Spaniel and the Cavalier Spaniel, who are trying to intrude the building.

"Hahahahaha." Chong laughed. "You pathetic intruders don't know on fighting?"  
"You pathetic foreign commander only knows how to fight us?" James confronts Chong.  
"Hey, you're a racist!" Chong scowled at James.  
"Weaklings don't know how your plans are awful." James scowled back and hissed. "You don't even deserve a place in this city."  
"You want to fight me, huh? Great, loser."  
"You pathetic puffball, fine, you're not going anywhere, vermin."

James pushes Chong off the wall and start clawing on him, but Chong pushes James off as he tries to bite his neck.

As the arrogant Chow Chow and the cocky Cocker Spaniel are fighting each other, the Cavalier Spaniel and the Pekingese start confronting each other in the lane.

"Douchebag!" Huilong confronts Charles.  
"You pathetic pathogen just don't know your strength."  
"You! Pathetic racist spy you are."  
"You're not gonna everywhere. I gonna have you dead today."  
"GUARDS!"

As both the Pekingese and the Cavalier Spaniel confronting each other, a troop of henchdogs are going down this visitor lane where both the fluffy evil dogs confront each other. Both the spying spaniels see them trying to pursue them, and give up their fight altogether.

James pushes Chong off to the wall and escapes, while Charles turns away and runs off, both try to escaping the henchdogs who chase them away.

Chong gets frustrated at Huilong and asked them something.

"Hey, you're not welcome on this Tong."  
"You better shut up. I am the commander of your Tong."  
"Commander what? I just gonna push you anyway."  
"Dare you... Stop talking and follow me!"  
"Don't dare you pretend to be my master!"  
"You're an arrogant prick. Follow me!"

The Chow Chow followed the Pekingese going back to the office. The spy threat from the outside has been eliminated, but the Tong have to keep an eye on other evil threats.


End file.
